


Arrival by Ariana

by Abbyheart



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyheart/pseuds/Abbyheart
Summary: A new marine is watching something she really should stop watching. Any minute now.





	Arrival by Ariana

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago on Wraithbait but now I want to keep it safe somewhere. If anybody reads this...enjoy!

  
[Arrival](https://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8581) by [Ariana](https://www.wraithbait.com/viewuser.php?uid=1283)  


Thanks again to K for the support.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've just arrived in Atlantis. I have already reported to Major Lorne and have been given a day to get settled.  
  
I am taking a walk down the halls of the city, growing accustomed to my new home. There is no-one around, I lay my hand on the wall and run it across the surface. It is cool to the touch.  
  
I hear someone coming and I can tell from the uniform that he is a scientist. He pays me no attention as his face is locked on the computer tablet in front of him. I move to the side to let him pass but he doesn't acknowledge that I even exist. I move to go on.  
  
There are more footsteps from the other end of the corridor and there is another man jogging to catch up to the first. "Rodney, hold up!" The first guy ( kinda cute) has slowed down and is glancing at the soldier (again I can tell from the uniform) tapping his foot impatiently. The (oh yeah I see the rank, must be Sheppard) Colonel smiles warmly at me when we pass each other and I turn a corner.  
  
"God, you just can't help yourself can you?"  
  
I stop in my tracks. Was that directed at me? I'm not entirely sure so I just glance around the corner.  
  
"Now Rodney we've talked about this," I hear a long suffering but amused voice say. Wow he's nice looking, standing there with his hands on his hips like that. Anyway he continues. "You know I've only got eyes for you." He gives Rodney a chaste kiss on the lips. The other man just rolls his eyes.  
  
"No. Your eyes settle on anything breathing," Hey! "But I know everything else belongs to me."  
  
"Belongs?" His eyebrow rises.  
  
"Yes. You belong to me. I belong to you remember?" He takes a quick look around but doesn't see me, then he takes out a chain from under his shirt - on the chain is a platinum ring.  
  
"Well I didn't know a wedding ring was a patent of ownership."  
  
MARRIED!?!  
  
I know I shouldn't still be listening but....well....I can't help myself. It's a weakness. I'm nosy.  
  
Rodney speaks again. "Oh well....if I'm not yours then I think I might go see the latest batch of recruits from the Daedalus. I mean if that blonde that just walked down the hall is anything to go by then mmph...."  
  
The Colonel grabbed the scientist by the jacket and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He stops for a breath. "Mine!" He kisses him again.  
  
Wow....um....that's kinda hot  
  
I'm holding onto the wall by the time Colonel 'Oh John!' Sheppard (okay John's his first name) - well I'm gripping the wall by the time John slides his hand down from the jacket, down Rodney's sides and cups his ass. Hmm nice ass.  
  
Wait. This is weird. The wall is heating up. I swear it was cool a little while ago. Huh, I wonder if it is heating up since they are heating up. Speaking of which....  
  
Rodney's hands are clutched in the thick patch of hair while....um....maybe I really shouldn't be watching this.....okay lets face it I'm not stopping now.  
  
The Colonel backs Rodney into the wall and falls to his knees. The other man is making keening noises as John does god knows what down below. "I'm....I'm gonna...." they both groan at the same time. I bite my lip to stop from moaning myself at the sound.  
  
The scientist pulls him up from his knees and kisses him senseless. They stop to breathe. "You taste good." Rodney says while licking his lips. "Rodney," John whines while looking pointedly down, "a little help here."  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Not until you show me."  
  
"God you're nothing but a tease!" He pulls out dog tags and pulls them over his head. His chain also has a ring. He holds it up to the scientist and then puts it on his left hand with a shy smile.  
  
"Now that looks good there." Rodney sighs.  
  
"You know it's only while Caldwell is here, then we're back to happily married couple again."  
  
"I know, I know, doesn't make it easier." Rodney then smiles "I suppose there's something you would like me to help you with?" He says with a coy look.  
  
"Yes please." Sheppard leans against the wall as Rodney unzips the BDU's and puts his hand down them. "Oh GOD!"  
  
"Shh....someone might hear!"  
  
"Can't help it....feels so good!" Rodney covers his mouth with his own and kisses him, swallowing most of the noises as his hand moves quicker. It is over with pretty quick after that.  
  
John's head falls to Rodney shoulder. "I love you" he whispers into the other's ear. He fixes the soldier back into uniform. They smile at each other sweetly and kiss gently. "I love you too."  
  
I've intruded enough. I turn to go when I hear someone waking down the corridor. I quickly walk forward to meet them, to give the two men behind me some time to themselves.  
  
It must be hard to live that way, having to keep it a secret. At least until the new people have settled in and the Daedalus leaves. I meet the woman and ask her to help me to the mess hall (yes I got lost and yes it is a maze) being the new person and all.  
  
I know that I don't know the two men behind me but I will protect them. I might be a woman but it is my job as a soldier to protect. Besides it's the least I could do for giving me fantasy material for a decade.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8581>  



End file.
